User blog:Derp2000/Tips on Crucible
There are many tips and tricks to becoming great at crucible, if you want to see how other players succed in crucible, the links are going to be here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2ReaewHzLM : Byf's 7 top tips to own Destiny's Crucible (Byf) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8m7UZ0Vcra0 : Destiny Tips to dominate Crucible (BBKDRAGOON) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hmxaSW6e91E : Crucible Tips: Control (True Vanguard) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NeeYV9pwK5k : Crucible Tips: Skirmish (True Vanguard) These are some ways to get really good at crucible, people have different ways to play the crucible, this is my way: 1st: Your weapons. YOUR WEAPONS DO COUNT. Even though the armor doesn't do anything to affect the crucible, your weapon does. Most players would go to Auto Rifles or Pulse Rifles. Some Hand Cannons are effective, but you want to have the right weapons in playing different maps. In short ranges, Hand Cannons are effective, shotguns and fast charging fusion rifles are also effective in short range. In Medium range, Auto rifles and Pulse rifles will dominate, some scout rifles like the Badger CCL would also be very effective. Fusion rifles would be the only dominating weapon in medium ranges (unless your a sniper master, then that's your choice.) Long Ranges would be scout rifles, having long range, this would help you, snipers are probably the most effective in long range maps. Your Heavy should always be a machine gun, you get 5-6 kills and you can waste more bullets than a rocket launcher. Missing a rocket shot cost you 1/2 of your whole entire ammo. 2nd: Use all of your space. If that means jumping a lot to not get shot. It's a very effective way of not getting hurt. People with shotguns will act aggressive (duh) but if you keep jumping, he wouldn't be albe to make a shot on you and if your using the Sunsinger's ability to stand still in mid air to shoot (Not recommended). In Long ranges, you want to get to a cover and run fast and jump. Blink would be the best because by jumping, they know where your gonna go, glide with the same, but blink, you can jump very high or very far, depending on how long you don't press the jump button. 3rd: Take the ammo. Even if it's heavy. If there's no enemies near you, then wait for your teammates, but if any enemy is coming toward you, take it, and try to get the kill as fast as you can. Since the new 1.1.1 patch. People that kill other people with heavy ammo will not get the loot, which would make it fair for every player. 4th: Use your radar. Usually having a third eye mod on a gun is really great because now you don't have to let go of the aim. I know people are using the radar, but not often, they check it for a couple of seconds, but it would ending up people over running their target. Snipers would be the most vulnreable because their waiting for their target. 5th: Be close to the team. Not to close though, because if some one that had these ones: Fist of Havoc, Nova Bomb, Armor Piercing Round, Explosive Rounds, Radiance. You want to be a couple meters away from the free kill zone. If your somewhat near your team, you should be able to get a kill because they want to get the herd. So these are some ways I think would make you a really good crucible player. If you guys have different opinions, I would appreciate it. Category:Blog posts